Radiance
by mollycoddle
Summary: Hotaru centric -"If you think I'm cruel, then I can't wait to see you in the real world. Bet you nine hundred rabbits you'll cry."


do not own Gakuen Alice.

and yeah i couldve done better.

* * *

**Radiance****  
**_every power can be a poison or medicine depending on the user's intention __-Narumi-sensei_

* * *

**Leader**

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and asked why sensei chose _her_ to be the team's leader. Sensei laughed and said, "Because you can do anything, of course!" and for some reason, that hurt.

**Glass**

The brown-haired baby (Mikan, she hears someone say) would soon be crushed, and Hotaru, for whatever reason, decided she should cushion her fall. It's her eyes, she realized. They look so innocent.

**Whispers**

The first day here, and already the rumors were circling around. "You know the transfer student? She's a genius!" "I heard she was a _princess_!" "I asked her for the purple crayon, and she gave said, 'Idiot, this is _primrose_.'" "Hey, hey Mikan. I heard she asked about you." "Are you sure? She seems a little cold."

**Hair**

The person cooed over her hair and asked what Hotaru wanted—something more mature, something cute, something to compliment her features a little more, perhaps? "Something to scare people away without going overboard," she replied coolly. The person hesitated and then murmured, "I'll do all four."

**Alice Academy**

When she first saw Gakuen Alice, she stiffened. It looked too perfect, too clean. And she knew it was all a cover.

**Elite**

She really is something else, thought Narumi. In one second, she took apart every surface secret Alice Academy ever had.

**Blackmailing Queen**

Money. She needed money. (isn't that funny? it's elementary school and already i need to be an adult.) She needed money to pay Mikan's school (so the idiot could stay there), needed money to fund her projects, needed money to fund those projects and get better scores, needed all of that so she could be awarded, and needed all of _that_ to let her go home. And the worst part was that she understood.

**Violet**

Her eyes weren't purple, Ruka realized. They were violet, with hints of warnings.

**Nii-san**

The first time she saw her brother from far away, she had to admit he was a large cause of the pain. _She needed someone, anyone to protect her. And when she reached out, there was no one._

"**Holy shiz."**

Yuu had never, ever seen anyone raise their grades so fast and hard ever since Hotaru found out she could go home.

**Stepping feet **

The night was filled with Mikan watching cautiously as Hotaru and her older brother tried to step on each others' feet.

**Cruel**

"If you think I'm cruel, then I can't wait to see you in the real world. Bet you nine hundred rabbits you'll cry."

**Isolated**

Hotaru liked to think she was cold, icy, unapproachable because she wanted to be. Not because no one else wanted to be her friend.

**Threats**

"If you hurt them, there will be no mercy from me."

**Arrogant**

"You're so freakin' arrogant, it's not even funny. Seriously." _Are you sure it's arrogance?_

**Intelligent**

She was probably dumb in the way most people weren't. They knew danger when they saw it, but _noo_, she had to go and befriend more and more people.

**Fire**

"Don't hurt Mikan, Hyuuga. Or else."

**Sacrifices**

Hotaru smiled, almost gently. "I made too many sacrifices to get where I am. I'm not giving up now."

**Robot**

**The robot was no where near the real thing. But it was she had, so she kept it.**

** Help**

_Help me_, she wanted to scream. _Someone help me._

**Admirers**

The packets of love letters were crushed and burned. Mikan winced, watching boys' dreams go up in flames.

**I'm sorry **

_I'm sorry_, her older brother wanted to say, watching her. _I'm sorry._

"**Don't leave me."**

No, she wanted to wail. Don't leave me—_please_—Mikan—make it all go _away_. On the outside, she looked cool and calm and collected. "Bring back a picture." _Come back._

* * *

But in the end, no matter the pain and tears and hatred and weariness and falls and sorrow and brilliance and emotion, Hotaru knew she would never drown because she had Mikan and she had friends. She had a brother who loved her and she even had a beloved. She had a shield, people who _knew _her, and that was all she ever wanted.

So she would keep on shining.


End file.
